Born runner, born rebel (Discontinued)
by Fi Vind
Summary: Devin is just another kid who has always followed what the government wanted her to do, to say, to think, and everything... that all changed when she saw a runner fleeing from blues and when she starts seeing things in red, she now realises that the 'simple' life might not be for her... (based around Mirror's Edge Catalyst and rated T for cursing) (Discontinued. Being rewritten.)
1. Chapter 1

Devin sighed as she got up and headed to the bathroom to start getting ready for her day, she looked at herself in the mirror and stared, _another day... another tomorrow of the same stuff... at least it's easy to keep track of what you know what your doing everyday at least..._ she thought as she brushed her hair to where it was presentable to an extent and then did her daily routine of getting ready for the day, after that, she headed downstairs to eat breakfast and said hi to her parents and are like usual, on her way, she saw a poster that wasn't there before... she stopped for a moment to look at it, it was a poster of some police officers escorting someone dressed as a runner (and badly at that...), with the words at the bottom of it saying:

 _Do not be afraid of the runners, we are here to protect you.._ it said and Devin rolled her eyes and continued to the kitchen, when she got there, her parents weren't there for a change... she wasn't surprised really, sometimes they left for work early and sometimes not, she shrugged it off and grabbed her lunch box off the kitchen table and left the house, heading to school

On the way, the sound of sirens and yelling caught her attention and she looked in the direction where it was coming from and saw someone running from rooftop to rooftop trying to get away from the police, she stood still and watched as he leaped off the ledge and onto a pole, climbing up it and then jumping to the next one after next, he then climbed to the top of the roof the pole was connected to and bursted through the door and ran into the building, the police stopped and then turned and began walking away..., Devin stared in amazement.. she never saw something like that in her life... he.. looked.. free in a sort of way.. Devin shook her head and sighed, _don't think like that Devin... the runners are bad.. if you even talk to one you'll get thrown in jail probably.._ she thought and began walking again

After school, she was walking home when the memory of what happened earlier kept working it's way into her mind, so was the thought of her trying out what the runner did earlier... she kept trying to keep it from working it's way back, but it kept coming back anyway... she finally got fed up and decided to try the a little parkour out for herself...

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, running around and slowly crawling under and over air ducts and other objects that you would find on a roof, she began running again but skidded to a stop by the same ledge the runner from before had leapt from.. she took a look below before scrambling back at the sight, it was a LONG way down... one wrong move and she was nothing but a red splat on the ground below her... she carefully stepped back a good way and took a deep breath, and ran, _ok Devin.. you can do this, you can do this!_ she thought as she got closer to the ledge but then fear took hold and she began to stop herself

 _I can't do this! I can't do this!_ she thought as she tried to stop herself but failed to and fell over the edge, everything seemed to be in slow motion as she began falling, she squeezed her eyes shut as her thoughts raced... waiting for a split second of pain, then nothing... but instead she felt like she was hanging from something, she opened her eyes and saw she had a death like grip on the ledge, she tried to pull herself up but kept failing and was starting to lose her grip... she squeaked as she felt her grip weaken and she began screaming for help

"HELP!" She screamed as her grip weakened even more

"SOMEONE! ANYONE!" She felt her fingers starting to slip and herself being pulled down to her death...

She shut her eyes as she felt her grip finally give out and knew this was the end... she waited for the wind to rush past her ears and for the sickening feeling of falling so far... but it didn't.. she instead felt a tight grip on her arm and someone pulling her up, her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see the same runner from earlier that day, helping her up

"Kiddo... what kind of genius idea was that? You could of died" the runner said as he pulled her up the rest of the way and she was now laying on her back, staring at the sky... "I... I saw you earlier and I... um..." she nervously stuttered as she sat up slowly, still shaky from her near death experience and the runner shook his head at her, "you should stay in school then, in order to not make anymore stupid mistakes like that again..." he said

Devin shakily sighed and shook her head, "yeah... like that will ever happen... schools boring as heck..." she said as she stood up, "thanks for-" she began as she turned to look at him, but be was gone.. she looked around to find him but couldn't find him...

 _I guess all runners aren't bad... in a way then..._ Devin thought as she began walking away, making sure to not try any other parkour on the way home


	2. Chapter 2

Devin walked around the city, looking up to see the occasional camera, tracking her every movement... she honestly hated the government for doing this... all this security was just strangling and crushing... she couldn't understand how anyone could live like this... but taking a good look around from an alleyway, most of the people in the city probably didn't have half of a brain so she wasn't surprised... the memory of the runner escaping from k-sec kept coming back to her...

She shook her head and sighed as she continued to walk, she wasn't going to school today and was skipping, she hated school ever since she was 4, hearing all the false information on how we were so secure with k-sec protecting us from the runners... _more like strangling us and controlling us like puppets..._ she thought but was interrupted by yelling, she stopped and looked to see where it was coming from and heard it in front of her, she quickened her pace to see the commotion and turned the corner sharply to see the police arresting a runner...

"What's going on?" She asked as she walked closer but was stopped by someone putting a hand on her shoulder and yanking her back roughly, "wouldn't get to close kid... wouldn't want you to get corrupted..." said the K-sec and Devin yanked her shoulder free of his grip, _like your corrupting this city and government..._ she thought as she walked closer as they went over the same speech they gave every runner when they caught them... she thought she saw something and blinked, and for a moment, a bright red highlighted something strapped to the k-sec's hip... without thinking, she carefully sneaked up behind him, and carefully got the object, which turned out to be a small key chain of some sort...

As the k-sec was distracted giving the speech, Devin snuck behind the runner and unlocked his handcuffs, he looked at her confused and she shook her head and made a shooing motion with her hands, silently telling him to get out of here, and fast..

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, KID?! SUBMIT OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! BOTH OF YOU!" The runner grabbed Devin by the arm and took off running as fast as he could, Devin didn't object as she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind... _they called backup that quick?!_ she thought as she was dragged along by the runner

"Kid, do you know any kind of parkour?" The runner said, "no! I didn't even mean for K-sec to notice us!" She said as they stopped and the runner looked around, already having a map on how to get out of this in his mind already.. he then pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Devin, "here, put this in your ear and follow whatever the person on the other side says, ill meet up with you later!" Said the runner quickly as he took off in the opposite direction, Devin quickly put the ear piece in her right ear and a heard a voice as she began to walk quickly in the opposite direction the runner went

"Kid! Do you know what you just got yourself into?!" A voice yelled, "hey, at least I saved one of your runners from getting sent to jail or where ever they were going to take them!" Devin said as the sound of footsteps were getting closer..

"Look, we just gotta get you out of there and out of sight... I'm gonna lead you to our home since that's the safest place for you to be... just follow the red, and you'll be fine.." said the voice, "the red? How do you see red?" Devin said as she began running and climbing and ducking under objects, looking around for some sort of path runners always had no kind of trouble finding, she stopped at a ledge and held her breath for a moment... the memory of that day she almost fell came back in a flash...

But then, on the building below her, a large, crushed object was highlighted in red, just like the small keys she took from the k-sec to free the runner... _they said follow the red... if I messed this up, then I know I wasn't meant to be alive..._ Devin thought as she backed up a good way and prepared to run, "kid, what do you think your doing...?! Don't even try to-" Devin ignored the voice and took off running as fast as she could and jumped, feeling the air leave her lungs and she glanced down to see the city below her... for a moment, she felt like she was flying... she landed on the object with a soft thud and just layed there, staring at the sky in shock and wonderment for a moment before sitting up

"Hey! You actually made it! A bit of a shaky landing thought... you made it at least!" Said a voice and Devin looked to see it was the runner from before with two others... "Yeah, you seem like a natural at this.." said a female, "let me see your arm for a moment" said a male and took a hold of her arm with her grid link on it and cut it off, Devin again, didn't object as she hated the thing shoving news and all sorts of holographic junk in her face... she heard it fall into the ground with a small clank..

"Cant have them tracking you back here, eh? Come on, this way" said the female runner as the trio took of with Devin keeping pace surprisingly well... but at the back of her mind, a series of thoughts kept fogging up her mind...

* * *

 _how did I manage to do that... I never did anything like that in my life and I did it with such ease..._

 _Why did k-sec chase ME, a kid... was it because I freed that runner?_

 ** _how am I a natural at this when I never attempted parkour once in my life at all...?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Devin tuned out the teacher the best she could as she rested her head on her desk... thankfully, the bell rang in the middle of the teachers speech and everyone quickly gathered there things and ran out the classroom, including Devin

As she closed the door behind her a voice called out, "Devin! We're going to the Elysium, now!" And Devin groaned, "why this late at night?" She whined, "because I have to go to a meeting there and I'm taking you with me since you didn't get back in time. Call it.. a makeshift punishment..."

Devin sighed, "fine... can I get something from my room first?" She asked as her father walked into small hallway that led to the front door, "alright but be quick! We need to leave soon!" He said and she quickly walked to her room and grabbed her phone and another and tossed them into her backpack and then headed out the front door and closed it behind her..

It had been a week since she last seen the runners, they told her to not do anything stupid like that again but she couldn't help it... it felt like the right thing to do.. she now had a new grid link which she hacked to not show the all the messages and news and all sorts of other stupid crud...she was now walking with her father out of the elevator and into the office quarters, "stay here. I have to go to a meeting, and I mean STAY" her father said sternly and he walked away, Devin rolled her eyes and looked around.. no one was around, she knew everyone was either at the meeting or at home for the night... perfect...

She opened her backpack and took out the phone and placed it on the desk of her father's computer, she sighed and sat down in a rolling chair and calmly spun away from the desk...

 _now I just have to let the phone collect the data and then leave without anyone suspecting a thing..._ she though as she began to stare at the ceiling, smiling to herself, she got bored of this quick and rolled herself back to the desk and watched the stream of data flicker across the screen as the phone collected it... she tapped a few keys and opened a few documents and screens... They looked different however... she looked at a document and skimmed over what it read...

* * *

 ** _project zero - day 5: today was a failure... some kid had helped a runner escape from k-sec... and it was one of the runners that had valuable information on how they work and the routes they take... the kid was seen escaping from k-sec with the runner... a gridlink was found at the scene and it is currently still being decoded and fixed as it was hacked some time ago... and-_**

* * *

Devin blinked and sighed nervously... "ok... so... if they manage to look into it... they're gonna find out it's me..." she whispered to herself and shook her head at her own stupidity... she remembered tossing the useless piece of junk off the ledge of the building and it landing somewhere... she should of paid more attention...

She froze when she heard footsteps getting closer and she grabbed the phone and hid behind the curtains that hung in the office, she peeked from behind to see a person in a dark suit, a dark mask and night vision goggles covering his eyes... he pulled out a phone similar to hers and placed it on the desk and began typing, streams of information and documents began highlighting the screen, as the person typed, some things she never seen before started popping up on the screen so quickly she didn't even get a chance to even get a look...

"Yes, yes... everything is in order and we are ready to execute the plan..." said a voice and footsteps were getting closer, the person kept typing as devin tried to keep herself hidden behind the curtains, soon, two women in what looked to be nurses outfits and her father came into view...

"So, project- who the..?" Said one of the nurses as they stopped and stared at the intruder, "call security!" Her father said as he pointed to a blonde haired women who ran to a pad on the wall and pressed a button, "we are in code green! The diamond is missing and we have an intruder!..." she said and the voice from the other side could be heard faintly, "wait.. what do you mean we're locked out?!" She growled, "well then just patch me through!"

"subdue him.." he hissed as he pointed at the intruder and a dark haired women rushed towards the intruder who had gotten out a weapon and they began fighting, he didn't stand a chance however as the female pinned him to the floor and was about to deliver a neck breaking punch before her father stopped her, "wait! We need him alive!" He said and then pointed to the intruders open hand

"What was that in his hand...?" He asked before the intruders body began spazzing and convulsing... devin couldn't help but let out a small squeak as she watched the intruders body go limp, clearly dead.. "cyanide...!" The dark haired women hissed and her father shook her head, "what a waste..." he hissed and began looking around for the phone the intruder dropped..

"Where did that thing go...?" He muttered, devin looked down and saw it laying near her feet, she carefully and as quietly as she could, slipped out of her hiding spot and reached for the phone before her father turned and they made eye contact... the woman also looked up and saw her... and everything seemed to stop...


	4. Chapter 4

**the next day**

* * *

"So how are the runners bad again everyone?" The teacher asked and one of the students in the back began speaking, "They try to make you give illegal information which is bad, and they brain wash you to join their side!" A girl in the back of the classroom said, "correct! But there are many other reasons, but we will learn about those tomorrow." As soon as she said the last word, the bell rang and everyone grabbed there stuff and ran out the classroom like usual

Devin walked along the streets, weaving her way through the crowd of people as she walked home, hoping her father wasn't there and that he hadn't taken the phone with him. She looked up at her bedroom window and jumped, gripping the edge and pulling herself up, climbing through the window and into the room. _hopefully it's still here..._ she thought as she began to look through the drawer in her nightstand but didn't find what she was looking for, "maybe..." she muttered to herself as she began looking through her dresser, but again, didn't find what she was looking for.

 _dang it dad!_ she though as she closed the dresser with a huff of frustration as she fished her phone out of her pocket and saw that he tested her, she opened it and read it

 _Devin, I took that phone from you for 2 reasons_

 _1\. It has secret information that your not allowed to look at_

 _2\. I know you were going to give it to those runners_

 _I know you've been fooling around with those runners and I want you to stay away from them. Period. I'm not letting you be brainwashed by them so if I catch you even looking at one, there will be consequences._

Devin stared at the text for a moment, panicking slightly, "how the hell did he find out?!" She managed to mutter under her breath as she began pacing around the room. _ok... he.. he knows about the others... oh this is just fantastic, really dang fantastic..._ she thought as she sat on the floor sighing, trying to think on what else to do..

She got up and opened her nightstand again and pulled out the same ear piece she received from the same runner she saved from being arrested that time, she put it into her ear, "hey, it's me, what's up?" She said as she picked up her backpack and tossed on her bed, turned and left her room and headed for the kitchen

"I thought I told you to stop talking to us.." said a voice and devin rolled her eyes, "sorry, I don't have anything better to do and I can't talk to anyone else since my dad won't let me, so, your the best I got really." Devin said as she looked through the refrigerator for anything to eat and took out a chocolate cake, smirking, "and besides, I'm getting real tired of living on the grid you know, it's boring and kind of strangling with all this security" she said took off the plastic lid covering the cake and got a fork. The voice went silent for a few minutes before speaking again

"You could be a runner if you wanted to, living on the edge, delivering information to take down the government, and living off the grid, and-"

"You'll really let me join you guys?" Devin said with her mouth full as she heard the voice chuckle, "yep. You have to prove yourself though when you get here, if you do want to join us, ill meet you at... ah... downtown, at the abandoned hotel, that good?"

"Downtown, abandoned hotel, got it! See you there tonight!" Devin said as she took the ear piece out of ear and put it in her pocket, she snuck one more bite of cake in her mouth before putting the plastic lid back on and putting it back in the fridge, she put the fork in the sink and glanced up at the digital clock that read: 4:50 PM

It was going to be awhile until night

* * *

 **time skip to later that night**

* * *

 _alright.. clothes, check._

 _Food, check._

 _Phone, check._

 _Water, just in case, check._

 _Note..., not ready... just yet..._

Devin zipped up her backpack after checking she had everything, clothes, a bit of food just in case, water, and her phone, she slung it over her shoulder and picked up a piece of paper and a pencil, she sat at her desk, signing as she began to write.

 _Dad,_

 _I don't know how to say this, well, write this really, but... I just don't know how anyone lives with being constantly watched and everything, having your privacy invaded 24/7 isn't a pleasant thought._

 _I know you say the runners are bad, brainwash you, and all sorts of other things, but, at least they're free, they know what it's like to be free, to actually have real emotions, most people on the grid don't..._

 _I'm going to live off the grid, this time, your not going to stop me._

 _I will help them take down the government, including you._

 _-devin_

Devin folded the piece of paper carefully and left her room and walked to her father's, she opened the door as quietly as she could and tiptoed in, thankfully he was fast asleep, she quietly walked to his nightstand and placed the note on it, she walked to the door and paused, turning her head and looked at him, "I'm sorry..." she mouthed quietly, her eyes filled with many emotions, happiness that she was finally going off the grid, sadness for having to leave her father this way... she turned her head back to the door and slipped out and headed back to hers

She climbed out the window and began heading for downtown, taking one last glance at her window, before continuing. after getting a cab to drive her deeper into downtown and ditching him when he asked for the money, she made it to the hotel, knowing the runner would want to meet on the rooftop, she took the elevator as it seemed to work still

She stepped out onto the roof, looking around as she walked, "so, you actually came? How amusing..." said a voice, devin stopped in her tracks and looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side and was suddenly on the ground, another sharp pain hit and she winced, "I wonder if I should take you for myself or back to Kruger.. such a hard decision.. seeing how you seem strong enough for work and maybe, a different kind of activity?"

Devin looked at the person, but didn't even get a glimpse before something cut across her right eye, she hissed and her hands immediately flew up to her face, covering the damaged eye as blood poured from the wound, "who are you and why are you doing this?!" Devin growled

The person just stayed silent as he was about to kick her when a figure tackled them to the ground


	5. Chapter 5

**shout out to my friend, HelixConundrum for helping me with this chapter! c: (sorry if I spelt your name wrong lol)**

* * *

Devin sat up, careful of her eye and watched as the two figures argued

"You were supposed to just knock her out! Not injure her like that!"

"Sorry, but you know how I treat our interrogation guest.."

Devin knew they would probably be distracted for a while, and she wasted no time in getting up and running away as fast as she could, she couldn't go back now.. if she did then she wouldn't even be allowed to leave the house without a police officer escorting her everywhere maybe... she shoved the thought to the back of her head and kept running, she leapt to the next building, just barely making it as she pulled herself up, letting adrenaline take over.

After about 20 or so minutes of running, with small breaks to catch her breath, she had lost sight of the runners and ended up on top of an abandoned building, she jumped down a good sized hole and had entered a big enough shop that could serve as a living area, or was maybe for awhile since she saw a sleeping bag in the corner of it. She walked up to it and saw something was inside it, she opened it up and it was filled with blankets

 _either this is just crazy luck or something... maybe they left a journal.._ she thought as she took out the blankets and looked through the sleeping bag and indeed found a journal, she began looking through it.

* * *

 **time skip to 5 weeks later...**

* * *

"SUBMIT OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! NOW!" Yelled a K-sec sniper as she pulled the trigger as devin rounded a corner, the electric bolt just barely missing her by an inch, she jumped off a ledge and grabbed the zip line cable and held onto it with a strong grip and to the next roof that it was connected to, she looked behind her and saw the k-sec standing there, then turning around, giving up. Devin sighed in relief and walked to the place she called home

She jumped down the hole into the shop and moved the white wooden board that covered the hole back into its place, she placed her backpack on the floor and looked through it and sighed. "Dang it... that's right..." She muttered to herself and shoved her backpack it's usual corner and poked at the blankets that covered the corner where she slept, she took the journal out of her backpack and a dull pencil and began writing

 _Dec, 13th_

 _Managed to get away from k-sec again, but they caught me before I could even grab something that would of held me off until the next time I could get something to eat..._

 _My eye isn't doing any better, I'm kind of scared it got infected maybe, it's numb now but I'm sure it will start to bleed later tonight_

 _I think I'm sick also, haven't been feeling well lately and had to many close calls with k-sec recently..._

She closed the journal, sticking the pencil in one of the pages and put it back in her backpack, zipping it up and crawled to her corner, pulling a blanket over her and closed her eyes as she tried to sleep, but she soon broke into a coughing fit, it didn't last long and she sighed, closing her eyes and managing to drift off

* * *

The next day, Devin woke up feeling even worse then yesterday, feeling like she was on fire... She shrugged it off however, _can't waste my time being sick... I need to get at least something to eat and help my eye..._ she thought and grabbed her backpack and left her hideaway. She walked and ran across the rooftops of downtown, trying to find a store or someplace she could steal food from, but most of the places were either heavily guarded, had to many people, or both.. She would normally give up and just head back but she needed to get something to eat at least...

She swung from pole to pole across the gap to the other side, climbing a fence and jumping up to a hallway, pulling herself up. She noticed a door and peeked inside to see... stairs?

She walked up the stairs, looking around, turning her head at every little sound, an air of caution around her... She grunted as she pulled open a large black door, making a sort of mechanical sound and closed it behind her.

The room was decorated with two long white couches, one facing a large screen and the other, a tv, a coffee table was in the space between them, a white rug to match the almost spotless glassy white floor, was under it, it was obvious someone or a group of people lived here... And where people were, there was food.

She looked in the next room and.. _jackpot!_ she thought as she scurried over to the fridge, tucked away into a corner and wasted no time in opening it, grabbing whatever looked good and editable, stuffing it into her backpack, grabbing a few water bottles while she was at it. As soon as she was sure she gotten enough supplies, she closed the fridge and looked around for any kind of medical supplies in the cabinets and sure enough, there was some gauze and medical tape.

She took a piece of the silky white wire mesh and a short piece of medical tape and secured it onto her injured eye carefully.., she then walked out of the room and into the previous one, satisfied.

 _alright... got everything, I should leave now before someone finds me..._ she thought as she climbed out the window and began fleeing the scene quickly, unaware that someone was watching her leave


	6. Chapter 6

As Devin was nearing her hideout, currently zip lining to the next rooftop, which she landed on. She looked around for any k-sec or anyone who would follow her and saw no one, she wasn't to far from her hideout, but her stomach was growling loudly and constantly. "I really hit the jackpot this time!" She said to herself as she took off her backpack and was about to open it up

"HEY! IT'S HER! SUBMIT OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

 _crud!_ Devin thought as she slung her backpack on and ran but didn't get very far a group of k-sec blocked her path. Her eyes darted for an escape and she spotted a vent, she made a run for it and ducked into it, she crawled through the vent on her hands and knees since she was short enough, but, expecting a way out, instead found a dead end...

* * *

"Hey ducky-"

"I told you to stop calling me that..." the teen sighed as he scanned the area with a bored expression, he didn't have any deliveries to do so he was pretty much bored out of his mind, he decided a run would cure his boredom, the rush of adrenaline that courses through your veins whenever you zip line to another roof, or jump, or just barely make it to the next one unscathed or with a light scratch...

But it didn't...

"What is it?" He mumbled as he sat on the edge of the building, now staring at the sky, "I'm getting lots of blue activity near your area... could you check it out?"

After hearing that, the teen perked up, _finally! Some action and something interesting to do!_ he thought, "yeah, ill check it out"

After getting the coordinates to the area, he immediately started heading there. It didn't take him long to arrive and he hid behind a wall, listening to them chatter

"How should we flush her out? Gas?"

"Do you want to kill her?! KRUGER WILL HAVE OUR HEADS YOU MORON!"

"So what? She's a runner, a **_LEECH!"_**

 _this kid must of done something to get all this k-sec on her tail..._ he reached for his earpiece, "hey plastic?" He whispered, "yeah?" A female voice answered

"Can you call k-sec away from here? There's to many for me to take on and I can't call anyone..." the teen whispered as he peeked behind the wall constantly to see if they noticed his presence yet, but they haven't. "Sure! Just... give me a moment... And... Done!" Said the voice, radio chatter and footsteps could be heard as k-sec began walking away

"Thanks plastic..."

"No problem. Why'd you need k-sec to be called away?" Asked the voice, "they were trapping some kid here, saying Kruger would have there heads if they tried to flush her out with gas..." he said as he came out of his hiding spot just in time to see them running off

He knew he should of just let her run off, but something kept telling him to run after her...

So, he did


	7. Chapter 7

_I can't believe I was stupid enough to get myself trapped like that!_ Devin thought as she jumped down the hole and quickly covered it with the wooden board and ducked behind the small counter as she tried to catch her breath.

That was the closest she had gotten to being captured... she couldn't take any more chances... _I can't talk to anyone... they might turn me into k-sec..._ she thought as she sighed and hugged her backpack close to her body, closing her eyes and letting her mind wander

* * *

 _Yelling and screaming could be heard as the peaceful protest had exploded into a full riot, a woman runs with a baby in her arms away from the scene as fast as she could, the child crying, a man beside her, they climb to the rooftop of a nearby building and watch the rioters start attacking the police_

 _and then they open fire..._

 _More screaming could be heard but it's full of fear and panic, the cloudy, rainy, humid day of that August was video taped and distributed throughout the entire city as a warning to the citizens._

 _The woman and man begin to run but they know they will be cornered soon, the woman suddenly spots someone she knows, she runs to them and doesn't hesitate to give them her baby before bolting off with the man, the person she gave the child to flees the scene, already knowing what happened_

 _The woman and man are cornered by k-sec, Kruger standing before them_

 _"You thought you could have this protest without it turning violent..."_

 _"I will be glad to exterminate you both, I know who your family is... to bad it didn't have a chance..."_

 _K-sec snipers aimed there guns at the two, both had there heads facing the ground and the woman appeared to be saying something, she looks up for a split second..._

 _And then shots ring out_

* * *

Devin jumped and her eyes flew open, she looked around and it was still day... _that was some crazy day dream... I could of sworn I-_

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard and Devin jumped again, she peeked from behind the counter and saw a teen... wait.. a person... _how did they find this place?!_ Devin thought as she began to panic

* * *

The teen looked around, someone was obviously living here, was it the kid from earlier? Or some completely homeless stranger?

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out as he began to walk around the small shop, he heard something and looked in the direction it came from, he saw a journal laying on the floor and picked it up, opened it and began to read it

* * *

 _Nov. 27_

 _Well, I've been here for a week, things have gone well... I guess... I've managed to steal enough food to last me a day... if that's a really good thing I guess._

 _Well, I guess ill just write in this since I have it, I don't want it to just collect dust..._

 _Haha, get it? Because the... shop... is..._

 _And... I'm already losing my mind... I think..._

* * *

 _Dec. 2_

 _Winter came quicker then last year, it's so cold! This has to be the coldest winter in history! I haven't been feeling well lately again... I think I'm just homesick, even if I am..._

* * *

A sound caught the teens attention and he snapped his head in the direction and saw a kid, but only for a second or so before they bolted, running out of the shop in an utter panic

"Hey! Wait!" He called as he ran after them, gripping the journal in his hand tightly

* * *

 _No! Oh god... this is bad... this is so bad..._ Devin thought as she ran, her footsteps echoing throughout the building, the footsteps of the person chasing her were not to far behind

But after a few minutes of running, Devin noticed she was slowing... down? Why was she slowing down?! She felt dizzy, her vision starting to blur and she was running in a zigzag pattern... _I can't pass out now... I have to get away... from this guy..._

She jumped to a pole and had an iron grip on it but felt it weaken when she tried to grip it even tighter, her vision blurred even more and she felt light headed now, as if she would faint soon... she knew of she did, she was as good as dead...

She braced herself and jumped to the other side, her mind going blank before she lost consciousness...

* * *

The teen slammed the highlighted door open and walked out to the area, he huffed in annoyance that he lost the kid... he slowly walked around, keeping an eye out for any clues as to where the kid ran off to... a noise caught his attention and he ran in the direction of it. Bingo.

And sure enough he found the kid but they weren't moving, he ran to them and knelt beside them, he rolled them on their back and checked for a pulse, it was strong and he couldn't help but sigh with relief, the kid looked pale thought... really pale... he felt there forehead with the back of his hand.

 _geez! There burning!_ he thought as he pulled his hand back. He looked at them for awhile longer, then sighed. _she might get pissed but... I can't just leave this kid here..._

He reached for his earpiece, "faith?"

He waited for a moment before saying the name again, "what?" Said a female voice, "hey, um... I'm gonna be bringing a little... friend with me so it's going to take me awhile to get back..." he said as he gently and carefully picked the child up as if she was glass and would break at the slightest movement

"Who?" Asked the voice

"You'll see when I get there.."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, I'm back and I brought my friend" the teen called out as he walked up the stairs leading into a large white room, a black and orange door slid open and a woman motioned for him to enter, "who's kid is this?" Said a female as she entered the room, staring at the kid in the teens arms

"This is the "friend" I was talking about. She was living in this little shop area by herself and from this-" he said as he pulled out the journal from his back pocket and tossed it to the woman, "pretty much proves it."

The woman flicked through the journal, frowning the more she read

"Whatever drove her to run away must of been something real bad..." the woman muttered as she closed the journal and tossed it on the coffee table, "yeah, especially in this city..." the teen muttered as he draped his trench coat over the child's body, the woman's mouth twitched as she was trying her hardest to not smile, but failed badly as she was beaming and the teen looked at her with a confused look

"What?" He asked

"Nothing... just nothing.." the woman said as she waved her hand in a shooing motion and left the room

* * *

 _The sun... it feels... so nice..._

 _So cosy and comfortable..._

 _Just... just a few more minutes... it's just to warm and cosy..._

 _Wait... what?!_

Devin bolted up and reconized it was the same place she had stolen from... her head was pounding and she felt awful... _i hate being sick... its worse then yesterday..._ She closed her eyes, sighing and trying to figure out how she got here. Did she accidentally fall asleep..? No... she wasn't anywhere near this place yesterday... Did that person bring her here?

Makes sense... he was chasing her and she didn't remember having a trench coat with her and she couldn't just magically appear here... she opened her eyes and looked around the room and saw her backpack laying on one of the other couches, she draped the trench coat around herself and walked to her backpack, opening it as quietly as she could

It was of course, empty.

 _all that time stealing and nearly getting captured by k-sec for nothing..._ she thought as she zipped it up, she looked around the room again and walked to one of the windows and looked out

 _nice view.. and also a good escape route..._ she though as she opened the window and was going to climb out

"If your thinking on leaving then it isn't very smart. K-sec wants to catch you pretty bad.. and your still pretty sick" said a voice, devin turned around and saw the same teen from yesterday

"I've manage to be just fine on my own..." Devin said as she stared out the window, uncertain if she should leave... her opportunity to join the runners was RIGHT in front of her...

"Really? Your journal says otherwise.." he said as he pulled out the journal from behind him, devin turned towards him, "you read my journal?" She growled, some part of her was saying, "drop the act, let them help you! You won't make it much longer on your own!"

Devin sighed as she sat on the window sill, thinking on what she should do... should she join them? Should she just run and avoid them? If she joined them she could do a good blow to the government... if she had the phone that had, most likely, some kind of information that could undermine the families... if she just ran, then she most likely wouldn't last much longer... getting captured by K-sec or starving to death...

"I..."

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for not uploading, ive been getting lazy lately and I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter a bit, ill try to update later today if I can**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for awhile... I've been busy with school lately and for no reason at all, my mom took ALL of my electronics away in the middle of the night .-. I'm using her old phone currently so I'll try to upload more but... currently I'm out of ideals x-x if you have any ideals or thoughts you want in the story then just share them in a review or I can make a poll (i never tired to make one before so I might mess it up) and wow this turned out way to long to ONTO THE STORY W**

* * *

Devin shook her head again, "I'm fine. I've managed to survive this long without anyone else so, no thanks." That was the last thing before She jumped out the window and ran.

* * *

 **three weeks later...**

* * *

"nononononononono!" Devin hissed under her breath as she ran, the sound of electricity and bullets crackling through the air. _why don't they just give up already?! It's obvious I never want to go home!_ "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled as she zip lined to another roof, ducking into a air vent.

After hours of running, hiding, and taking a few breaks in between, she finally managed to get away. "Geez... Why are they s-" she was interrupted by a coughing fit. _ugh... It's getting worse.. I wonder if.._ she thought as she sighed, it was kind of risky but she didn't really have many options... She didn't have any food left and her fever had only gotten worse..

Devin carefully tiptoed through the semi familiar place, trying to be as quiet as she could, it was a bit to quiet... _alright.. just grab what you need and get out._ she thought and proceeded to do the same thing again, check the fridge for anything good looking, replace the bandage on her eye, etc. She was about to walk out, she heard a door open and voices...

 _crud! I can't let them see me!_ she thought as she looked around for a hiding spot and ducked into the nearest hiding spot she saw, deciding to listen in on the conversation to know when they left, and to pass time kind of..

"Why are you so interested in finding a kid again?"

"Because she's sick and when I first saw her, she looked terrible.. She needs help.."

Devin carefully and as quietly as she could left the hiding spot and peeked around the corner, they seemed to be deep in the conversation... _maybe... Can I..?_ Devin carefully tiptoed towards the window

"Wait, when did you get here?"

 _time to book it!_ Devin ran for the window as she could, leaping out of it, landing on the ground with a thud but quickly got up and ran as fast as she could as she heard footsteps behind her, and from the sound of them, they were a bit behind so she was a bit safe and they could follow her exactly.. she skidded to a stop however as she reached a large gap between two buildings, her mind flashed back to that same day she attempted parkour

She backed up then ran as fast as she could, _I can do this... I know what to do and I'll be able to escape those runners... I can do this..._ she repeated the words in her head over and over, but she soon realized how large the gap was and on instinct she attempted to stop herself but was to late as she fell over the edge, twisting her body as she began to fall, she gripped the edge with a hand, bringing her other one but winced as it suddenly panged with pain.. she looked at it and didn't see any visible marks, but it was swollen slightly..

"GOD DAMNIT!" She yelled in anger and annoyance. How the hell did she not realize she sprained, or worse, broke her hand?! _this is gonna be like that day... except..._ she felt her grip starting to slip and flunched, only making it wrose... this time, no one would be there to save her, this time, she would actually die.. if she somehow magically aurvived, she would be forced to go back to her old home... and most likely brainwashed and her memory wiped of her days as a runaway..

 _if I do end up dying... at least I won't end up as a sheep to the city..._ she thought as her grip finally gave out..


	10. Chapter 10

This story is discontinued. I'm really sorry for all those that really like or maybe even love this story, (which, let's be honest, it's just a giant ball of cringe.)

But I am writing a better one that might be out super soon, so keep an eye out!


End file.
